


人人都爱Danny， 可Danno只有一个。

by lardyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lardyan/pseuds/lardyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAWAII FIVE-O衍生同人文本(已完售)<br/>CP：Steve/Danny 暗示All/Danny<br/>NCIS:LA(S/G) COMMON LAW(T/W)剧情客串</p>
            </blockquote>





	人人都爱Danny， 可Danno只有一个。

**Author's Note:**

> 看HAWAII 5-O的时候真的是第一眼就很喜欢Danny，那种爸爸为了女儿什么都愿意做的设定让我真的超级感动。尤其还是个金发蓝眼翘臀的蠢爸爸。^o^  
> 两位主角麻烦快去扯证好吗？都闪瞎我的钛合金狗眼了还不扯证这科学吗？吹吹海风冲冲浪办办案滚滚床单才是H50的主线啊！  
> 这个坑终于结束了我对H50总算也有了个交代，至于开头肉不成中间肉不成番外也没肉成这种事，只能说作者真的写不来肉，次次挑战次次失败……哭惨。

第一章  
天佑美国！Steve跪坐着抚摸身下男子赤裸的背部，沿着脊椎一路向上，他从来没有想过一个男人光裸的背脊会让他不自觉的吞咽，甚至这个男人的身材绝对够不着火辣两个字。  
已经勃起的阴茎滑过为他打开的臀瓣，感觉到跪躺着背对自己的身下那人不自觉的微颤，Steve有些得意地抓过一旁的润滑剂，熟练地抹在自己的下体上，准确找到入口，“我保证，你会喜欢这个的。”话音落下的一瞬，狠狠插入。满意地看到对方猛的从床上仰起头，伴随着嘶哑的惨叫，Steve顺势拉过对方撑在床上的右手，将人半悬在空中，随着自己粗暴挺进的频率不停地拉扯，让两人的身体一再契合。他欣赏着那不断拉伸仰起、不似女人纤细优美，却别有一番风味的颈部曲线，听着破碎隐忍的呻吟，“转过头，让我看到你的脸，Danno。”他命令道。  
“Steve，我受够了。”他看着男人缓慢僵硬地转过脸，舔了舔红肿的嘴唇后这样回答他。  
突然，就像被人从头浇了一盆水，所有的画面瞬间消失不见，随即睁开眼清醒过来。Steve忍着宿醉后的隐隐头疼，看清了来人。梦中的罪魁祸首放下手中的水杯后，正气鼓鼓涨红着脖子瞪着他。  
“我受够了！Steve，从昨晚起你的手机就一直关机，人也不在家，连个字条都没留，要不是Chin追踪到你手机最后停留在这的信息，我就得去失踪人口处给你建个档案了。好不容易找到了人竟然睡得像死猪一样，怎么也喊不醒，这就是你们Seal引以为豪的警觉性？要是我刚刚找了把枪崩了你，你都不知道是怎么见的上帝！”  
揉了揉额头，Steve还是觉得有点恍惚，他竟然梦到自己粗鲁地操Danny，还是背后式，想到这，Steve抬眼瞄了一眼对方，然后挫败地收回目光。这可不是好征兆，尤其被子下他的阴茎还坚挺着。  
“Danny，我看这事有点不寻常，”Chin在门口侧着身，“Steve一般不会睡这么沉，也不会随便就关机，这事没这么巧。我去酒店大堂找找楼道监控。”  
“哈，这么说你倒成了受害者？”Danny挑眉，瞟了眼满地狼藉的衣物，“手机没丢，钱包也在，够不成劫财，只能是劫色了。”  
“能不能给我五分钟洗个澡换个衣服，再跟你去警局录口供？警探。”Steve皱眉。  
“怎么，还想销毁现场证据？”Danny歪头挑衅的回敬。  
“如果你想看我的裸体或者跟我一起共浴，我个人是一点都不介意。不过我得提醒你，警探，”边说边将盖在身上的毛毯稍稍拉开三分之一，“如果你也是个男人，就得明白有一种现象叫晨勃。”  
Danny足足呆愣了五秒，脸色从红到白到黑，“大白天公共场合你竟然说的出口！幸好Kono没来，你这个变态！”  
“错了Danny，这里是酒店客房，而且只有我、和、你，Sunshine。”说着Steve将毛毯整个掀开，看着Danny立马闭起眼转身，下一秒大步流星几乎是用跑地逃离现场。  
“禽兽！变态！”到了门口还不忘咒骂的Danny绝对是被逼疯了。

 

在Chin传回总部的酒店大堂和楼道监控中的确显示了异样，和Steve一同Check in的是位金发碧眼的年轻男性，两人一路搂抱厮磨跌跌撞撞的登记入住。但不到一刻钟，那名年轻男子便狼狈地离开，紧接着有位戴墨镜的高挑亚裔女子低调进入房间后不足两分钟就离开酒店。  
“有什么想说的？”看完录像后，Danny眯着眼看向Steve。  
“你是问我对案件什么看法？”  
“噢等等，现在真成案件了？”  
“当然，还有什么疑问？”  
在两人大眼瞪小眼互不相让长达两分钟的沉默后，Kono看不下去了，“Boss，我们都很担心你，你知道上一次你一声不响离开时至少还给Danny留了个字条，这次可是什么都没留。”  
叹了口气，“老实说，我只记得昨晚下班后去了酒吧，喝了两杯就离开了。”  
“所以你没在Cath不在的时候带个男人去开房？”  
“注意你的语气Danny，我不是犯人。而且，Cath不是我的女朋友。”  
“真伤人。”Kono用口型向Danny表达同情。  
咬了咬下唇，Danny不再将注意力放在Steve身上，“Chin，我们现在有什么线索，这家伙估计是被下药了。”  
“我刚问了酒吧老板，昨晚Steve的确是一个人离开的，可能在回家路上发生了什么。”Chin用平板电脑在酒吧和他们联系。  
“问问调酒师，在递给他酒杯和他喝下之间有没有什么我们漏掉的。”  
“等一下，我记得有个拉皮条的来递过名片，然后我就放下了杯子，对，应该是那个时候。”揉了把脸，Steve不敢相信竟然会中这种低级的招数。  
“噢，皮条客，”Danny习惯性努了努唇，“真是找错人了，她一定没想到找了个抠门精。”  
“不是‘她’，是‘他’，”Steve瞪了Danny一眼，“是个新开张专供同性恋性服务者的皮条客来开拓市场。”  
“哇唔～”这下感叹的是Kono，“Boss你真是男女通吃，人家是怎么找上你的？我可看不出你哪里像个Gay。”  
“相信我Kono，你不会想知道原因的。”  
“嘿，为什么？我还挺好奇的，Boss。”  
“真想知道？”眨眨眼，看了眼Danny。  
“What？看我干嘛？有我什么事？”  
“这下更想知道了。”Kono身体前倾，好奇心大爆炸。  
“那人在那蹲了一个多月了，经常看到我和Danny去喝一杯，还以为我们是一对，昨晚我一个人去，他以为我们不是分手就是吵架了。”  
“等下，我有时也会自己去喝一杯啊？”  
“对，但是你总会‘偶遇’Chin，然后一起离开。那人和我说了，他以为你先出轨，所以建议我也可以‘性开放’些。”  
“Wooo，这可是非常严肃的指控，”Chin的声音从屏幕那传来，“看来这人对你特别上心，Boss。”  
“这世界疯了。”Danny双手撑在操作台上抱怨着，将上身的重量全部压在双手上，双腿交叠支持着下身的体重，这就意味着——他习惯性地撅起屁股。  
Steve竭力控制自己的眼神不要黏在搭档的屁股上，同时分出很大一部分的自控力控制住双手不要伸出去拍、或者捏、甚至揉对方的翘臀。‘这太糟糕了！’Steve大概明白自己出什么问题了。

 

第二天一早， “从McGarrett当天抽取的血液样本已经送到实验室进行进一步化验了，不过如果你们想早点知道我的个人看法，应该是一种类似于迷幻剂的神经性药物，当然有强烈刺激荷尔蒙的作用。”Max一本正经的通过视频联系FIVE-O总部。  
“迷幻剂？”Danny疑惑的问到，“我还以为像LSD这种早就明令禁止的迷幻剂是用来审疑犯的呢，原来还能当伟哥？”  
“Williams 警探，LSD是LYESRGIC acid die thylamide（麦角副酸二乙酰）的简称,从麦角菌（ergot）中提取的，原为药物，一些毒贩大量造成毒品，它具有改变人情绪的作用，产生迷幻感觉,是一种十分危险的化合物，LSD对人中枢神经系统有兴奋作用，会引起心跳加速，瞳孔扩大，血压和体温升高，可能伴有呕吐、昏眩，头痛和食欲不振，它造成的幻觉往往使吸食者用自杀来结束自己的迷幻旅程。”Max用专业的长篇大论驳斥了他，“所以显然，McGarrett的血液里的成分并不是LSD。应该是某种未知的新型毒品。”  
“先等等，为什么Max会去分析我的血液样本？”Steve质疑，“不是应该送去Fang那里吗？”  
“Max是出于对朋友的关心，他的经验也比较丰富，而且Fang最近手上有HPD的几个大案子需要他全力支持。”Chin已经回到了总部。  
“你是不相信Max的实力或是介意自己的血液样本和死尸们处于同一个待遇？”Danny好笑的看向Steve。  
“总之，我们得先去和那个皮条客聊聊。”Steve清了清嗓，岔开话题。  
“这个目前有些难度，那家伙是个幽灵，没有任何身份资料登记，名片上的联络方式和地址都找不到他，”Kono汇报，“已经调取岛上所有监控做面部识别对比，需要点时间。”  
“OK，案子可能是这样的，原来皮条客看上Steve以为是个金主，下了药让人好好伺候他也许顺便拍个录像什么的，结果这金发男人不知怎么地发现了他是FIVE-O老大就逃走了。接着喊来了神秘同伴女郎来把现场所有和他们有关的证据都给清理干净。然后大家暂时销声匿迹，等风头过去了再活动。”Danny用手比划着试着把案情梳理了一下。  
“听起来挺像回事的，但既然知道了我的身份，为什么不索性拍下视频加以利用？”Steve表示疑惑。  
“极有可能他们知道了FIVE-O的老大是个生性残暴不计后果的野兽。”Danny眯眼笑起来。  
眼看着这两人又要吵起来，Chin连忙打岔，“我去联系下道上的线人，看看最近有没有什么人兜售新品种药丸的，不管这个团伙对Boss做了什么，我们总是得找到源头。”  
“除了团伙，还有那些有前科的常客，也许不是向酒吧兜售而是直接卖给个人，就像这次药也是下在客人的酒里，如果这种药物会让人产生依赖性，那么很有可能有钱的老主顾会成为目标。”Danny补充到。  
“你让我想起一个人。”Kono向Danny眨眨眼。  
“谁？”  
“花巧克力套。”Kono憋着笑。  
“哇！等等！这绝对不是个好主意，我们有一长串的名单，是不是，Chin？”Danny向Chin求救。  
“事实上，我觉得Kono说的有道理，那个男人一定很乐意配合‘你’调查。”Chin索性轻笑出声。  
“喂喂，只有我在状况外吗？我错过了什么？”Steve扬起头好奇地追问。  
“别问，算给我个面子，别问。”Danny没好气地扶额。  
“上次那个Olivia的案子不是有个嫖客被你们撞个正着么？”Kono好心地解答，“HPD说他作笔录的时候就打听Danny来着，结果之后连着三天Danny都收到九十九朵红玫瑰、一盒巧克力和一整盒保险套。”

“我怎么完全不知道这事。”Steve的脸沉了下来，每天一整盒保险套？种马吗？！不肾亏？  
“在你看到前就都进了垃圾桶了。”Danny挫败地抓了抓头发。  
“为什么没人和我说起过？哪个男人？我想起来了，那个被抓个现行的嫖客，说真的？Danny，那个看上去五十多的老男人？”Steve不依不饶。  
“你要我怎么说，嗯？TMD那男人以为我暗示跟他约炮！我只是，我当时只是不小心看到他……就是不小心看到一眼而已！我恨不得去多洗几遍眼睛。他还故意边穿裤子边盯着我猛瞧！整一个变态！下次遇到这种事我绝对，绝对不要打头阵！”Danny瞪着眼朝Steve发着脾气。  
“好了好了Danny，别生气了，我会跟着你去的，要是他有什么不规矩的举动我一定马上出现制止他。”Chin安抚性地拍拍Danny的肩膀，试图让他放松点。  
“就是嘛，我也经常出这种色诱的任务啊，再说，那男人是个律师，不至于明目张胆做出什么出格的事情，你就安心地打个电话约他喝一杯，然后问出我们想要的答案，就这么简单。”Kono也凑上来。  
“什么这么简单？！我从来就没留过他的电话！而且，Chin不是已经用枪把他压在地上警告他不准再试图骚扰我了？现在让我去找他？假不假！”  
“你可以假装要和他约炮，套出情报后我不介意假装再抓到他‘骚扰’你，然后再用枪抵着他的脑袋一次。”Chin咧嘴笑起来。  
“我不准！”Steve突然咆哮起来。所有人都被他吓到，集体转头看向他。  
“我们哪有这么多时间，”Steve意识到自己情绪太激动，试图为自己辩解，“直接把人押回来问话就行了，费这么多事干嘛？”  
“他的脑袋一定被那药弄得更蠢了，别理他。”Danny撇撇嘴。  
“那你是要去色诱啦？”Steve再次不自觉地提高声音，“看起来你很享受这差事啊？”  
“那也比你无凭无据就把人抓来的好！你脑子还清醒吗？对方不是随便什么小喽喽，是个律师！动动嘴皮子就能让别人合法倾家荡产进监狱的律师！”  
“你以为我会怕律师？”  
“就是怕你什么都不怕！”  
“行了行了姑娘们，我们有比吵架更重要的事。”Chin无奈地摇了摇头。

色诱计划实施得非常成功，不，应该说是对方相当之配合，话还没说两句约炮的暗号这招都没用上呢，人家就一五一十全部告诉Danny了。这让躲在暗处监视，噢不对是作为后援保护的Steve万分不爽，没给他揍那个老男人律师的机会。不过，忽略Steve的一脸不爽，H50剩余组员那是非常开心，眼瞅着能赶在圣诞前破案，大家已经开始互相讨论怎么欢庆圣诞了。  
“嗯，CUZ你不回家过节吗？不是和大家的心结都解开了吗？”  
“别说我，你不也不回家过吗？”  
“虽然是个大家族不过也分小家庭啦，今年想就在自己家低调的庆祝下。”  
“啊哈，你爸妈可是邀请了我，就因为你说今年不回家过节。”Chin一脸别骗我的表情让Kono红了脸。  
“Danny，说好去我家过圣诞的，别忘了。”Steve这时插进嘴，用胳膊肘捅了下平日里话很多此刻却只是微笑着听表兄妹俩互相拆台的Danny。  
“什么？不，我可没答应，好好的一个圣诞谁要去你家参加炮火实弹研究座谈会。”  
“嘿，我妈妈虽然手艺不怎么样，但也比你一个人待在公寓看早古影片的好。Grace不是不回来嘛？”  
“不是这个问题，”Danny扶额，转而问Chin和Kono，“你们会选择去他家过圣诞吗？和McGarrett一家以及未来的McGarrett太太一起。”  
“什么？Boss你这样就太过份了！Danny，别理他，不然你可以去我家，和我爸妈一起过。”Kono安慰地拍拍Danny的肩膀。  
“是啊，兄弟，不介意可以加入我们这个大家庭。”Chin凑近Danny，指骨不经意地触碰。  
“算了，我可没忘了你们家人对于‘外来人’的本能反应。”  
“或许有那么点，不过他们对于同行可是非常友好的。”Chin辩解道。  
“好了好了，其实我已经有人约了，不会在圣诞夜孤独的躲在墙脚落泪，所以，大家就愉快的各回各家各自度过一个美好的圣诞节吧。”  
“什么？”Steve不满地瞪大眼，“你要和除了我们之外的人过圣诞？”  
“总不会是Max吧。”Kono狡黠的一笑。  
“他约了女友。”Danny耸肩。  
“你还真找过他？”Steve感到诧异，“不用这样的Danny，你真的可以到我家过，你知道，随时欢迎你。我可以把客房腾出来给你。”  
“你妹妹不回来住？”  
“你一年见她回来过几次？”  
“Steve，”Danny叹了口气，“我明白你想让我觉得这里也能成为我的家，你们都是我的家人，我理解，也很感激你们，当然已经把你们当成了家人。但是，就算是亲兄弟姐妹也有各自的生活，这该是你们和各自的家人、男女朋友温馨愉快的圣诞节。而我，不是像Grace一样大的孩子，我可以自己照顾好自己。”双手合掌，“现在，我们能先去抓捕疑犯了吗？”

在嫖客律师那得知，新型毒品是由新来抢占市场的蛇头从一个偷渡的日本歌妓那发现的，之后便召集人手成批研制。这名歌妓是‘Danny倾慕者’的固定应招女郎之一，她向律师求助，希望能够结束这种害人害己的生活。她知道这些新型毒品不仅仅是让人上瘾，更会带来尚不明确的身体损伤，甚至诱发别的病症。  
通过一系列的侦查和情报收集，H50特警们顺利的将那名蛇头和研制窝点一网打尽。然而顺利结案后却发现更蹊跷的问题：那个日本歌妓消失不见了。  
Danny咬着指甲，脑中将案件来回又整理了几遍，突然拿起手机打通了那个律师的电话，“Tony，那个歌妓是什么时候和你说这些的？”  
‘Tony？’Kono用嘴形向Chin询问。‘那个律师’Chin也无声的回答她。  
Kono一脸受惊的表情，打起手势，‘不是说没有留联系方式么？这下还真交上朋友了？’  
“Steve，我想那个歌妓可能不简单。”挂了电话，Danny汇报最新得到的情报，“她是前天和Tony说的，也就是你被下药的那个晚上，我怀疑她就是那个进了房间没几分钟就出来的那个女人。”  
“如果真的是她，那么很多事情就能说通了，”Chin接口，“假设她知道了Steve的身份，于是冒险进去取走了毒品或者什么会暴露她身份东西，然后向那个律师求助，顺便将那个被抓获的蛇头供出，转移我们的视线为她逃跑争取时间，或者从一开始她就欺骗了所有人，包括那个蛇头。”

事实证明，女人是可怕的，当然，Kono不算。  
那名歌妓被证实原先是某实验室的医药科研人员，Chris Marnia，激进派人士，倡导解放人类本性，没错就是释放性欲。不过可惜，在H50抓捕蛇头的时候她已经用假名乘坐班机飞往洛杉矶了。离开夏威夷，H50只能向包括洛杉矶在内各个内陆重要城市发布通缉协查。至此，圣诞节前这个突然而来莫名其妙的案件总算是告了一个段落。

 

圣诞夜当晚，将圣诞祝福短信发群发，最后回复Steve并婉拒他邀约的短信，Danny将手机调成震动，推开酒吧的门。  
“我还以为你不来了Daniel。”  
“刚赶完案件报告，既然是我约了你，就不会失约。”  
“我们这算什么？约会？”  
“是同被女儿抛弃的单身老爸诉苦会。敬伟大的单身爸爸，Danny & Tony。”  
“迟到的要罚酒，这杯我请。”  
“在把我灌醉脑袋不清楚前，你得先帮我把状况分析清楚，就我上次和你说的现状，我女儿Grace的抚养权到底还有没有庭外和解的可能？”  
“好的，Daniel，喝完这杯我慢慢分析给你听……”

 

 

第二章  
Danny经常被人误会成Gay，虽然他不是。  
年轻时还在新泽西当巡警时，就有一些莫名其妙、各种各样的男性前来搭讪。  
“嘿警官，臀围多少？”“警官，我刚掉了五美分，能帮我找回来么？”“警察叔叔，我Daddy想要你的电话号码。”  
从开始的恼怒到一笑置之，久而久之也就习惯了，麻木了。  
当然，Danny并不是只招男性偏爱的，大部分女性对他都非常温柔友好。  
“哦亲爱的Danny，这是我新做的蛋糕，帮我试试味道吧。”“Danny，你喝多了，我帮你叫车回去。”“你迟到了Danny，昨晚没睡好吗？没关系，我已经悄悄帮你打卡了。”  
从开始的满怀期待到明白自己是勾起女性的保护欲，也就能淡而处之了。  
当有个身材高挑热辣外加Danny最爱的深色秀发的姑娘不小心碰着他，双眼流露出受惊不安需要安慰和帮助时，Danny义不容辞——或者说是受宠若惊。这是必须好好把握的好姻缘。可是最终的结果却不尽人意。  
也许事实证明他只能被人照顾，而不适合照顾别人？可他那么可靠那么细心那么周到，为什么就不行？你看，他可以把Grace照顾得很好啊。  
嘟了嘟嘴，翻了个身，结束了脑中天马行空的思绪，新的一天，又一个周一，这周和下周还有下下周和下下下周的周末都是不会有Grace陪伴的孤单日子，Danny讨厌学校集体夏令营，尤其是要出国的那种。

 

“早安，Chin，嗯？桌上的是什么？”  
“早安Danny，新出的野梅口味泡芙，要来一个么？”  
不客气的接过Chin手中的泡芙，边咬边赞叹着，“天呐，如果非要说出一个我喜欢这小岛的理由，绝对就是这个，简直太美味了。” 三下五除二消灭一个后，Danny眯着眼看着盒子中躺着的另两个，“这是留给Steve和Kono的吗？”并习惯性的将手指上残留的糖粉和碎屑唆的干干净净。  
“Kono会在冲浪后在海滩旁的早点摊买早餐，而Steve，他恐怕不喜欢这么甜的东西，所以，”Chin将盒子推到Danny的身前，“这都是给你的。”  
“Chin，我有没有说过你真是个好兄弟？发自肺腑，真的，兄弟。”  
Chin看着Danny一脸满足地吃着泡芙，笑而不语。  
而比他们更早到办公室从房间里看着这一幕发生的Steve McGarrett却沉下了脸。  
“早安，CUZ，早安Danny。”Kono踩着上班点踏进门，“Max让我去取的尸检报告我拿来了。”将文件放在桌上，瞄了眼已经空了的泡芙盒，“没我的份吗？”  
“我以为你已经吃过早餐了，抱歉CUZ。”Chin歉意的看着Kono。  
“没事，我的确吃过早餐了，只是随口问问。对了Danny，Max有话要我传给你，‘这周六晚上七点’，你们有约会吗？”  
“指环王电影专场之夜，反正这几周Grace都不在，消磨消磨时间。而且我爱经典。”Danny舔舔嘴唇，将最后一点甜味卷进味蕾。  
“Danny，进来说话。”Steve目无表情。  
“他什么时候来的？”Danny小声询问Chin。  
“估计比我们都早，保重。兄弟。”Chin摇摇头，表示自己也不知道。  
“看样子不是什么好事。”Kono拍拍Danny的肩，深表同情，“我们先去把报告拿去HPD，看看他们那有没有消息，在那等你们，好运Danny。”

于是Danny只能硬着头皮走进臭着脸的Boss的办公室，顺带关上门。  
“什么事？”  
“我们聊聊。”  
“OK，关于什么？”  
“关于如何处理你的人际关系，不要对周围所有人乱放电。”Steve压着一肚子火气黑着脸。  
“What？抱歉，你能再说一遍吗？我想我是不是没睡好出现幻听什么的。”Danny不敢相信地伸长脖子眨眨眼。  
“你总是不自觉的到处诱惑别人Danny，尤其是男人！不论是Chin，Max，还是路人甲或是犯人，你这样到处乱放电让我很难好好工作！”不自觉的拉高了分贝，Steve越说越觉得生气。  
“你给我等等，你是在暗示我是Gay并且还是那种随便是谁只要是两条腿的生物都会对他发情吗？你是这个意思吗？”Danny为自己听到的意思感到震惊。  
“我没这么说，我只是让你控制下自己的荷尔蒙， 别影响工作。”Steve的语气软了一些，但为时已晚。  
“你他妈有什么毛病！Steve！啊？你从哪里看出我是个Gay啊？你哪只眼睛看到我对男人乱放电？啊？我和Chin关系好你眼红啊？我和Max去看个电影你妒忌啊？说到底有毛病的是你吧！除了和你之外我就不能和别的什么人走得近些啊？你得去看医生，我付钱请你去看心理医生！你这个混蛋无赖控制狂！”Danny一鼓作气不带停顿地怒吼着，是可忍孰不可忍，被侮辱成这样了再不吭声将来更没好日子过了。  
“你吼完了？是不是该轮到我了？”Steve安静的听完Danny的河东狮吼后开口反击了，“第一次你被男人搭讪的时候我可没说什么，甚至还帮你解围，记得么？我和那个毛头小子说你从内陆来不冲浪。”  
“哈，还真是多谢你了。”Danny撇撇嘴。  
“后来我也看到你果断拒绝了那个老男人所以我也没多想。”Steve继续说道。  
“老男人？什么老男人？”  
“把你认作服务生要你给他来杯酒的那个有钱老男人！”Steve瞪了Danny一眼，“那次整个晚会里就没一个男性服务生！清一色随处可见的女招待，这么明显的搭讪邀约别说你什么都不知道！”  
“What？！”Danny不可置信的瞪大双眼，他是真不知道。  
“不过后来我发现这事没这么简单，先是Chin，隔三差五的就专程搜罗岛上各处甜食，而且都是专门特供给你。第一次见Grace就迫不及待地介绍自己。他还知道你会在哪些时候去哪家酒吧，装作偶然遇到顺便请你喝一杯。有时候比起我的命令他更欣赏你的观点，在我不在的时候还和你出双入对的在洛杉矶秀恩爱。”  
“Chin他只是……”Danny还没来得及说什么Steve就打断了他。  
“然后是Max，突然有一天Max换了和你一样型号和配置的车。从此他用各种方式引起你的注意，吐槽你的每一处错误就为了让你多注意他一眼。Max关心你的皮肤会不会被晒伤，为你准备芦荟药膏，还提议要亲自帮你擦拭患处。啊对了，他还要带你去淡水湖捕鱼！”  
“Max带很多人去捕鱼！”Danny愤恨地还嘴。  
“噢怎么能忘了Matt，你亲爱的善解人意的弟弟！从小到大任由你折腾任由你为所欲为把他到处乱拷的好弟弟。整整六个月一下班就陪着你哄着你直到第二天就这样去上班，从未看过一次表，直到你能正常继续生活而不是寻死觅活整天自暴自弃哭哭啼啼！嗯？这些活生生的例子都不能说明问题吗！”  
Danny这下一声不吭了，紧紧攥着双拳，脸憋的通红，脖子上的青筋都能看得一清二楚，更可怕的是，Danny的身体轻微地颤抖起来，就像正极力想要维持理智却被逼到绝境。  
‘完蛋了，这下祸闯大了！’看到Danny的反应，Steve终于恢复了冷静，暗骂自己简直混蛋，怎么敢拿Matt来说事。咬咬牙，Steve试图挽回。  
“嘿，Danno，我很抱歉，我刚刚太过份了，我很抱歉，真的很抱歉，我不是真的这个意思，Danno……”  
“Steve McGarrett，”深吸一口气，Danny终于出声了，“你他妈是真有病。”随即转身开门头也不回地离开了 FIVE-O总部。  
Steve懊恼的将自己摔回椅子上，扶着额头，Danny离开前那将自己隔绝在外的眼神，那受伤的背影，硬是将自己想要追出去的勇气全数打回，还是等吃午饭的时候，让双方都好好冷静下，再好好找他道歉吧。  
谁知两小时不到还没到吃午饭的时候，Steve接到了Chin打来的电话。  
“嘿Boss，你和Danny发生了什么吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我和Kono刚收到Danny的邮件，上面说他下午开始修年假，要去旅行度假，归期未定。到底怎么回事？你没收到吗？”  
“What？！”Steve从椅子上惊跳了起来，挂了Chin的电话直接打给Danny，却转到语音信箱。这下Steve慌了神，抓起车钥匙冲出办公室……

 

 

 

第三章  
Danny Williams，这不是他第一次踏上洛杉矶的土地，应该也不会是最后一次。但这却是他第一次赌气时第一时间跑来洛杉矶避难——避难这个用词有些怪异，准确点来说应该是躲开他的搭档Steve的臭脾气。他才不要先道歉，做错的又不是他。但是如果一直待在夏威夷，他可不保证自己再过几个小时就会好像一切从未发生般的和对方重归于好。这次他是真生气了。  
Danny在决定出走的时候在家附近的ATM机上取了些现金，他有理由相信但凡只要他在任何地方刷信用卡，他的控制狂搭档一定会追踪到他的行踪然后把他像拎小鸡般的拎回夏威夷——这可不是他想要的结果。  
这当然是离家出走，Grace去澳大利亚参加学校组织的夏令营，整整三周半的时间，这下Danny可以毫无顾忌的甩手给自己放个大长假了。发了个休假的邮件给所有组员，收拾了两件换洗衬衫就买了机票头也不回的潇洒出走啦！

就在同一时间，有个海军档案处金发碧眼的文件管理员被弃尸在洛杉矶某座小桥的桥洞下，全身赤裸有明显被性侵的伤痕。尸检报告显示死者生前过量摄入新型神经性药物，这种迅速在LA流行的新型药物已经导致超过六人死亡，年龄在15至40岁之间不等，却清一色为金发男性。而此种药物的来源已确定为从日本经由夏威夷流入本土。

Danny在酒店用大堂电话和宝贝女儿通完电话后便坐在酒店的酒吧吧台无所事事。不到必要时候不开手机，虽然有效防止被找到，但同时也意味着——他更无聊了。喝了两杯啤酒四处张望一会儿，虽说离婚后Danny一直非常自制，把所有的精力都放在工作和女儿身上。但现下的情况是他一人在异地的酒店里被男男女女打量着，若是有看对眼的同时是成熟的成年人，他倒是不介意有个美好的夜晚。

仔细的检查衬衫和领带上没有残余的食物残渣后，Danny调整好坐姿，扯开领带，解开衬衫最上的两颗扣子，等待着。  
就在此时，吧台的另一边有一些小骚动，Danny好奇的看过去，一个金色短发面容姣好的白人男子将一个比他壮一圈的肌肉男压制在吧台上，亮出警徽后又补了一脚，毫无语调地念出一长串法律法规，最后松手将肌肉男推出数步之外。  
‘哇～’Danny在心中赞叹了一声，看着男子似乎准备离开，立即走了过去。“嘿，”Danny向酒保示意，“再给Mitchell警探来一杯啤酒。”  
男子警惕地打量Danny，“我们认识？”  
“不算认识，我见过你和你的搭档，让人印象深刻的组合。”Danny拉起一个自认为最友善的笑容，“刚才看你心情很糟糕，是不是你的搭档又干了什么让人难以忍受的蠢事？”  
“我的搭档绝对是一名优秀的警探。我并不认为一个陌生人可以随意评判他。”  
“不用这么戒备，啊，我是不是忘了自我介绍了？”Danny伸出手，“Danny Williams警探，四年前在新泽西的优秀警探学习研讨会上我们见过，当时你和你的搭档在公开发言时意见不合当众吵了起来，简直让人终身难忘。顺便提一下，我绝对赞成你当时坚持的立场，Mitchell警探。”  
“Wes，很高兴有人能站在我这边。”Wes伸手握住Danny，神情也轻松下来，“我的意思是，你得明白，Travis有时候就像个不受控制的猎豹，要是我不能拦着他，天晓得他会不会做出出格的事。”  
“噢，我完全能够理解，相信我，就算你拿绳子套住他，结果也是被他的蛮横牵着到处跑，我们唯一能做的不是阻止他们守猎，而是引导他们用正确的方式去做，”舔舔嘴唇，Danny继续说道，“就算我这样安慰自己，还是觉得到头来被牵着鼻子跑的人是我。”  
“……”沉默了一会，Wes有些小心翼翼地开口，“需要我介绍夫妻问题咨询心理医生给你吗？我和Travis正在尝试做这个，Ryan医生很有办法，我觉得也会对你和你的搭档有帮助的。”  
“什么？不不，我和Steve不是那种关系，难道你们？”Danny瞪大眼睛好奇地问道。  
“我和Travis也不是那种关系，”Wes有些脸红，“但有时候你不得不承认，搭档间的问题和这挺类似。”  
“好吧，我承认，和Steve的搭档关系的确是我和前妻分手后最为稳定长久的关系了。”Danny耸耸肩。  
“前妻？”Wes举起酒杯，“我前妻宁愿打电话让Travis帮忙也不肯联络我。”  
“哇～”Danny感叹，“总不会你前妻和你离婚的理由也是因为你是个警察吧？”  
“看来我们得干了这杯。”  
“为了我们都有一个让人头疼的搭档和不喜欢我们工作的前妻干杯。”  
就在两人共同举杯时，Wes的手机不合时宜的响了起来，Sutton警长告诉Wes，因为之前Travis的一次抓捕毒贩的行动，使得NCIS一个正在布网的卧底行动有随时被拆穿的危险。局里要求Travis和Wes将手头的案件暂时搁置，等NCIS的行动结束才能恢复。Wes一再追问究竟他们影响了什么行动时，有一男一女走近Danny。  
“嗨，好久不见，Danny 。”高挑女子拍拍Danny的肩。  
“千万别告诉我你们是Steve派来的，Kansi，Sam。”Danny站起身打招呼。  
“事实上，我们需要你的帮助。”Sam神情严肃。

 

Danny坐在副驾驶里不断的抱怨着自己的假期就这样浪费了，Wes握着方向盘一言不发紧抿着嘴唇，不能把这次的任务告诉Travis让他有点内疚，害怕要是对方知道了会不会以为自己想要换搭档？  
“到了，”Danny拍拍Wes的肩膀，“你看着有点紧张，没问题吗？现在退出还来得及。”  
摇摇头，两人便下车向目标地点走去。

“两位晚上好，”门口一名长相不算凶狠但身材魁梧的保镖拦住两人，“里面是私人会所，不对外开放。”  
两人交换了个眼神后，Danny在心里翻了个白眼，撇撇嘴，没办法，谁让这不是他的地盘他做不了主呢，“听着老兄，这位，”往Wes的方向努了努嘴，“曼哈顿金童，我好不容易说服他替我打孩子抚养权的官司，我知道你们这提供最好的服务，所以带他来开心一刻，别为了那些无聊的条条框框坏了大家的兴致，我出得起钱。”说着从皮夹子里抽出一张金卡。Wes在一边面无表情。  
“很抱歉，”保镖指了指门右边不显眼的招牌旁的一个摄像头，“我们有严格的规定。”  
叹了口气，Danny勾住Wes的腰，两人离远几步。  
“这样不行，”Wes咬了咬唇，“也不能亮明身份进去。”  
“对，而且我们是文明人，不能暴力执法。”Danny现在有点怀念Steve不顾一切简单粗暴但直接有效的方式了。  
Wes点了点头，“我们现在回去再想别的方法吗？”  
“Hetty可不会接受这种空手而归，况且Callen和Deeks到底什么状况还不知道。”有些烦躁地扯开领带揉了揉眉头。  
“嘿两位，我查了下这栋建筑，西北角那有个垃圾处理通道和排风口，我可以黑进去让大楼的空调暂时失灵一会儿。”Eric的声音从藏在耳内的耳机里传出。  
两人短暂的沉默后，统一了意见，继而转身回到正门口。  
“兄弟，”Danny微笑着贴近保镖，“你看，我们有VIP贵宾通行证。”枪口不着痕迹抵在对方的腹部。而Wes用自己的背挡住摄像头涉及的区域。“现在我们能进去了么？”  
另一边在NCIS指挥部的Eric默默在心中吐槽了两个洁癖警探。

俱乐部里倒是布置得非常高雅，只是所有的会员和侍应生全是清一色的金发，倒是符合俱乐部的名字【金】，嗯，一个金发Gay俱乐部。在里面晃了一圈后Wes暗暗拉过Danny，眼角扫过几个监控摄像头。Danny抿着嘴，扒了扒头发，好吧，豁出去了。

 

Danny还记得某个日常的下午，刚结了个案子，顺便把被Steve追嫌犯过程中撞坏车灯的爱车送去维修。头顶着夏威夷恼人的阳光，身上的衬衫因为出汗黏在身上，这种时候就特别讨厌自己相对茂盛的胸毛，闷热的感觉让人非常不舒服，在去接宝贝女儿之前他想回家好好洗个澡换掉这身衣服。在路过冰激淋车的时候，买了香草巧克力和牛奶口味的三球超大冰激淋，舔着三个巨大的冰激淋球心情总算是好了那么一丁点。哪知被不知哪冒出来的冒失鬼撞了下，在检查自己并不是遇到小偷的同时悲哀的发现冰激淋球在他的衬衫上变成了一大团浆糊。  
不知为何，像是掐着时间出现的Steve开着一辆借来的警车出现在马路旁，那何止是偷笑，简直是光明正大欢乐笑出声地嘲笑着Danny的状况。  
于是Danny不知是被太阳晒的还是尴尬的或是气的红着脸骂骂咧咧的上了副驾驶的座位，粗鲁地接过Steve递过来的一整包纸巾，胡乱地擦着自己的衬衫。已经渗透布料在自己的皮肤上留下凉意的冰激淋让原本就黏乎乎的感觉变得更加黏腻，实在受不了的Danny解开全部衬衫扣子，像泄愤似得狠狠擦着。  
“嘿嘿，对自己温柔点，都被你擦红了。”Steve看不下去了。  
“你管我！”瞪了对方一眼，“开你的车看着路！”  
哪知对方直接将车停在路边，接过纸巾，在Danny的胸口和肚子上温柔地擦拭起来。  
“真不敢想像，难道你平日里就是用这种粗暴的方式对待自己的吗？我为Grace的生活感到担忧。”  
“我对Grace很好，用不着你担心！停车干嘛！我还急着回家换好衣服去接Grace呢！”咬了咬下唇，Danny倒也没有拒绝Steve偶尔的温柔。  
不过没过几秒Danny就后悔了，Steve的手指不知是故意还是无意地拉扯揉搓着Danny的胸毛，指骨也不时地戳着他的肚子。  
“行了，我自己来。”Danny咳嗽了声，从Steve的手中抢过纸巾，推了一把他的肩膀将他推远。双方都沉默着，气氛变得有些怪异，他不敢抬头看对方的眼睛，只能假装身上的冰激淋怎么也擦不干净，然后他听见Steve咳嗽了声，接着就是车就发动了起来。  
Danny摇下车窗，希望夏威夷带着海盐味的风可以吹散这似乎发生了什么，而事实却从未发生过什么的困局。  
Danny和Steve，让人头疼的拍档。

Danny就是在这种头疼的回忆中醒来的，这下可好，他宁愿自己没醒。  
“ Danny Williams 警探，久闻大名。”带着亚洲口音的女声传进Danny的耳中。  
叹了口气，Danny也只能认栽了。“Chris Marnia，真是冤家路窄，怎么我到哪都能碰上你？”  
“这句话该是我的台词吧，警探。我还以为您不会离开夏威夷呢。在夏威夷抢了我的老主顾后又跑来纽约搅乱我的新生意，阴魂不散呢。”  
“没办法，谁让我太优秀，被调派过来跟这个案子。”边胡乱答复着边不着痕迹地打量周围的环境。像是酒店情侣套房的房间布置，双手被分绑在床头两侧，耳朵里的通讯装置已经不在了……嗯，衣服裤子都在，很好。主犯不在，通过摄像头和屏幕和自己交流，门口站着疑似两个金发黑衣人，Danny习惯性地翻了个白眼，这是拍007还是黑衣人呢，改天自己也得去配个黑墨镜显摆显摆。  
“在找你的同伴么？手下和我说是两个金发警探时我很惊讶，竟然不是你的主人McGarrett中校吗？”  
“我的同伴呢？”Danny没理睬对方话中调戏的语调，他只关心正事。  
觉得讨了个没趣的Chris也不再开玩笑，“在关心同伴之前就不担心自己么？你的同伴已经和安插在我们中间的卧底一起跑了，Williams警探，您被抛弃了。”  
“只能怪我自己脚短跑不快。”Danny的自嘲引来对方的一阵轻笑。但无论如何，Danny知道自己的任务完成了。

【回忆】  
“Danny，我需要你和Mitchell警探一起帮这个忙，对方得到线报知道了有两名金发警方人员混入他们当中，G和Deeks现在的情况很危险，我们又无法和他们取得联络。”Sam的语气是一种恳求，让人无法拒绝。让Danny硬是把那句‘我可不是金发’生生的吞回了肚子里。而Wes因为想到是自己和Travis的行动暴露了NCIS的行动感到有一丝内疚，便爽快地答应了。  
“Williams 警探Mitchell警探，你们的任务是想办法进入那家俱乐部，然后故意露出马脚被他们发现，让他们认为你们就是警方派去企图打入他们内部的卧底，然后立即离开。”Hetty在部署时这样安排。而后Kansi补充道，“如果发现Callen和Deeks有任何危险的情况，立即停止所有任务，即便暴露他们的身份也想法把他们带出来。”  
最后Sam在两人上车前对他们说，“灵活应变注意安全，任务可以失败，但人必须安全回来。”  
于是在两人成功混入后，Danny和Wes对着摄像头故意不小心露出自己的警徽，在确定有被人注意到后，迅速撤离。在撤离的道路上不小心捡到被绑好关在冷库的Deeks，于是Danny让Wes带着Deeks先走，自己引开追兵的注意。Danny说服Wes的理由很简单，“你熟悉这个城市的一切，就算调配力量营救也是你更方便，要是我去外面请求帮助才不会有人理我。”  
【回忆结束】

“还在等你的同伴来救你么？还是在等你的主人？”Chris笑出声，“两小时前我们的人在纽约机场看见McGarrett中校，我觉得他是特地来救你的，你说呢？”  
什么？！Danny瞪大了眼睛！哪个混蛋把自己在这的消息透露给Steve的？“我可一点都不想看见他。”  
“吵架了？别这么固执嘛，等会儿你就会想他想到发疼了，还是需要我去夏威夷帮你把Tony喊来？不过就从表面看起来，McGarrett中校似乎应该比Tony要生猛多了。你要知道，那时候他可是边喊着你的名字差点粗暴地强暴了我们的明星应招小弟呢。”  
“你这句话的信息量太大，让我理一理，”Danny现在不仅觉得头疼，更有一种大难临头祸不单行的糟糕预感，“这是要对我用你们的‘新产品’吗？是打算过量注射直接致死呢还是打算适量注射然后卖给某个变态？”  
“我就喜欢聪明人，Williams 警探真有自知之明，知道自己能卖个好价钱，”Chris咯咯的笑起来，“第一天来我们俱乐部就有个老顾客看上你，等下一定要好好表现别让人家失望噢。”  
看着门口 的一个黑衣人拿起一支针向自己走来，盯着那细管里的液体慢慢被注射进自己的身体，Danny知道这次无论如何没法跟Steve交代了，那家伙不知道到时候知道了会是什么表情。  
“嘿，我知道我该说就算做鬼也不会放过你什么的撂几句狠话，不过能先告诉我到底卖了个什么好价钱么？”Danny眨眨眼。  
“综合您的外貌性格经验工作各方面条件，按照市价是五百美金一夜，但这次情况特殊，一位客人将您买断了，三十万美金。今夜过后您的生活可就在意大利度过了，希望您以前学过点意大利语。而我，也该从纽约消失了。”  
在心里骂了意大利佬十七八遍后Danny闭上了眼睛，算了，想也 没用，事已至此，还是先休息会儿吧……

 

 

第四章  
Steve接到Sam电话的时候正在Grace家附近的各个Motel和Hotel满世界的找Danny。车子后备箱里准备了道歉用的一打啤酒，认错的第一句话都已经练习过好几遍，语调重音走位眼神，Steve简直要被自己的诚意感动到哭了，可是如果主人公找不到这一切都是白费。  
“嘿Sam，我现在有点忙，如果不是紧急状况，过阵子我再联系你。”  
“Steve，如果你手里不是特别重要的案子在忙的话，还是来一次洛杉矶吧，我知道这样不太好，我已经答应了Danny……”  
“等等，你说Danny？他在洛杉矶吗？他跑到洛杉矶去了？”  
“Hetty让我不要说，Danny也不让我告诉你，但……”Sam的声音显得有些犹豫。  
“Sam，发生了什么？”  
“Danny在协助我们办一个案子，可能有危险，需要潜入地方内部。”  
“我马上搭飞机过来。听着Sam，我并不反对Danny协助你们办案，有危险也很正常，虽然他不是很擅长做卧底什么的，不过我想警校应该教过他。”  
“我以为你担心的快疯了，没想到你对他那么信任。”Sam听起来轻松了不少。  
“是的，我信任他，因为我会成为他最坚强的后援。洛杉矶见。”Steve挂了电话后长长地叹了口气，一个绵长的深呼吸后，狠狠地一脚踩下油门。  
Steve McGarrett发誓，该死的Danny最好不要有什么事，他要是敢有个三长两短……Steve发誓现在就给Grace找个小男朋友去！就算这家伙进了坟墓也必定会愤怒地爬出来！

在洛杉矶一下飞机，Steve就看见Sam一脸严肃的等着他，勉强想挤出一个微笑给好久不见的战友，但对于Danny的担心和烦躁让Steve的笑容变得有些别扭。Sam了然地拍拍他的肩膀，将事情的来龙去脉尽可能简洁的告知，而Steve的下巴越收越紧绷，眉头越皱越紧。Danny不擅长逃跑，还有他那该死的吸引男性的奇怪体质。  
“别太担心了伙计，我们已经部署好了，即使出了什么差错也有Plan B。况且，G最擅长应付各种突发状况，有他支援，Danny一定不会有事的。”Sam努力让自己显得更有说服力。  
Steve却听出了言外之意，“我没有被允许参与？”  
“我个人真的很希望得到你这个超级海豹的大力支持，但是，抱歉，他们觉得你对Danny的过度关心有可能会使计划遭遇变数。你可以在我们指挥中心全程跟踪进展。”Sam很抱歉地看着Steve。  
“Sam，”Steve严肃的口吻让Sam有不好的预感，“你会因为上级的指示而放弃支援搭档的机会吗？在你明知他信任你，需要你，在你明知你们的关系早已经不仅仅是搭档的情况下，你会只是乖乖得听从命令站在一边看着吗？”  
“Steve，我们是Seal，我们不能违抗命令，执行命令才是我们的行动准则。”Sam却在心里明白这场争论他无论如何也赢不了。  
“你会吗？”而Steve如此坚定地等着他的答案。  
Sam相信G的能力，信任他每次都能安全的回来。然而，这不代表他不会担惊受怕，不会随着一点风吹草动心跟着揪到一块儿。所以明知该斩钉截铁地告诉Steve他会按照命令执行，但答案卡在喉咙口，愣是发不出声。  
“Sam，正如我之前电话里告诉你的，我相信Danny的能力，我相信他能应付的来。然而，我会一直呆在他身边，亲自确保他安然无恙，而不是站在一边干看着，祈祷他平安无事。我是他的Plan B，他可以把背后全然放心地交给我，就像我信任他在我的身后。我，就是他的增援。”  
是的，Sam无奈地叹了口气，自己又何尝不是呢？“我猜这次Hetty不会轻易放过我了，难怪她让我无论如何不能跟你透露Danny的行踪。”

Eric从街角的摄像头里看见Sam身边全副武装的Steve时有些尴尬地瞟了眼Hetty的方向，然后缩了缩脖子打开和Sam的通话频道，“Sam，G已经随二号目标人物离开，Mitchell警探带着LAPD的增援正在路上，把那里交给他们。”  
“明白，马上去机场和Kansi汇合。”Sam显然和Steve分享了信息。  
“可靠情报表明Williams 警探应该在酒店的十七楼，十五层至十八层被一位意大利籍帮派头目占据。我现在将酒店内部构造图发到你的邮箱，”Eric迅速的发送一封邮件到Steve的个人邮箱地址。  
“McGarrett中校，洛杉矶的物价很贵，请务必手下留情。”Hetty毫无起伏的语调让Eric吐了吐舌头，驯兽专家优秀保育员Hetty VS 不服管教野生海豹Steve 。

Steve一脚踹开房门的时候Danny正坐在床上和一个穿着考究发型齐整侧颜如雕塑勾勒般典型意大利男人大眼瞪小眼。  
没有衣冠不整，没有明显外伤，很好，也很糟糕。Steve为Danny的平安感到安心，却又为他没有反抗没有逃跑感到愤怒。“举起双手，放在我能看见的地方，”枪口直指意大利男人，“Danny，过来！”  
“看来我该退场了，”带着明显的意大利口音，并没有举起双手，而是整了整袖口从椅子上站起身，“如果真的不幸被我言中，记得我的邀约一直有效。”最后，男人的手落在Danny的腰上，一个纯洁的吻印在Danny的左脸，而同时，【砰】的一声，一颗子弹擦过他后脑一丝不苟的黑发后被射进了墙壁里，留下焦黑的痕迹。  
“Steve，”Danny紧张地看向手紧握着配枪，枪口还未散尽硝烟味的Steve，“他不是敌人，”停顿了一秒，“至少在这个案子上，他帮了我。”  
“闭嘴，然后，过来。”  
意识到Steve是真的愤怒异常，Danny便不再多言，乖乖地离开床走向门口，期间Steve的枪口依然笔直的朝向意大利人。  
“放任你放肆的举动是出于对Danny的尊重，如果有下次，不会就这样放你走的，McGarrett先生。”  
“这正是我想说的。”  
“走了，Steve，还有案子等着我们。”愣是站在两人火药味十足的眼神交战中间，Danny试图拉回Steve的注意力。  
“再见，Danny。”意大利人礼貌的道别，而Danny没有出声，僵硬地点点头，拉着Steve的快速撤离。

从房间离开一路到电梯，粗暴地狠狠敲了下行键，沉默中压抑着的愤怒一触即发。面对整张脸上写满不悦的Steve，Danny本就因为离家出走而畏缩的胆量这下更缩成一团躲到某个不起眼的小角落去了。电梯门一打开，Steve率先进入，瞪了Danny一眼示意他跟进。好吧，Danny想，要开始了。  
“你没什么要和我说的吗？”  
“我猜，我很抱歉？”  
“对什么抱歉？”  
“所有的事。”  
“Danny Williams，你最好重新考虑你的道歉，带着诚意！”  
噢，发火了，Danny思索着，怎么才能绕过那个最大的雷区，“所以你要我说什么？我对刚才发生的事感到抱歉，但会变成这样还不是因为你一开始对我的不尊重！”  
闻言，Steve的脸更加皱成一团，“这不足以让你减刑，休想扯开话题。”此时，电梯下达一楼酒店大厅，四周嘈杂的警笛声打断了两人好不容易的独处时间。“这事我们没完呢Danny。”  
看着Steve大踏步离去的背影，Danny搓了搓自己的脸振作精神，还有个讨厌的女人——这整件事的罪魁祸首没抓到呢，现在不是整理乱成一团浆糊的思绪的合适时间地点。  
“嘿Danny，太好了你没事。”一路向Danny小跑来的Wes终于放下了心中的大石头，咧开嘴笑着用力拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
“这可真是个大阵仗，出动了整个警局？怎么说服他们的？”看见酒店里里外外全是佩戴警徽的警务人员，Danny庆幸自己的判断。  
“嗯……Travis的功劳，”瞄了眼不远处正在假借问案之名调戏女服务生的拍档，Wes抿了抿嘴，“他的人缘比较好。”Wes永远不会知道Travis在看见他满头的大汗微颤的双唇，以及那那三声带着颤音的“Please”时，对他口中的“Danny”抱着怎样的敬意和妒忌。Wes不必知道。  
“不管怎样，还是谢谢你的支援。”Danny没有点穿Wes看向Travis时的暧昧眼神，只是觉得这样的搭档关系让他心中暖暖的，自然而然的伸出手拥抱了对方。然而，门口那道熟悉的目光紧紧盯着他，带着不熟悉的含义。

Chris Marnia最终在洛杉矶国际机场被Sam和Kensi成功抓获。被捕时Chris不屑地挑了挑眉毛，自认为NCIS没有证据而自己终会被无罪释放。直到她身边穿的和黑衣人似的板寸金发保镖兼助理摘下墨镜，将一个U盘递给Sam，Chris顿时僵了脸。  
“虽然待遇优渥，但目前我还没有去加拿大的打算，只能请老板您也委屈地呆在美国了。重新自我介绍下，联邦特别探员，Callen G。”将墨镜折好插入屁股后面的口袋里，看到犯人被压上警车，伸个懒腰任务达成。  
Sam无奈又好笑地摇了摇头，不知从哪里变出一根棒棒糖，“心情不错？”  
“这可不算太困难的任务，要给你留着糖纸折鸭子吗？”G三下五除二剥开糖纸，棒棒糖在他嘴中不断发出‘啧啧’的吮吸声。  
“是天鹅。”  
“尼缩是就是吧，”发音都受到影响，“Danny bear肿么样？”  
“监护人亲自保驾护航来了。”  
狐疑地看了看Sam，“如果你的好战友真像Danny形容的那样，谁是谁的监护人还说不准呢。”  
“Mr.Callen，我能知道你最后给Williams警探注射的液体是什么吗？”Hetty的声音从内嵌式耳机内响起。  
“生理盐水，大部分是生理盐水。”  
“大部分？”  
“当时时间太紧迫，没能把原来的液体全部排干净，大约还留有5%的残留就用大量的生理盐水稀释了，问题不大。”  
“我得告诉Steve。”Sam拿出手机。  
“嘿，”G及时阻止了他，“我可不想被脾气暴躁的Seal打。”  
“可是G，万一要是出了什么问题……”  
“会有什么问题？我还留了把小刀给他撬锁，Danny bear可是个坚强的男人，最多也就是心跳加速血气上涌，嗯，找个姑娘就能解决问题，”舔舔嘴唇，“看他绷得那么紧，找个姑娘释放下说不定对他有好处。”  
“我担心的正是这个，G，我能从Steve的交谈中感受到他们两人间的那种……那种情谊。”  
“那就更是帮了他们，相信我Sam，这绝不是坏事。”  
“Danny自己知道吗？”Sam最终还是犹豫着放下电话。  
“他认出了我，对我给他注射的东西是‘无害的’深信不疑。”

 

 

第五章  
Danny觉得口干舌燥，眼前的景象让他吐不出一个音节。Steve的脸和他的阴茎相距不足五厘米，炙热的鼻息喷在敏感的柱身上，小Danny已然呈半勃起的状态。想要伸手推开对方，却无法自由的控制双手，转过头才发现自己的手被铐在床头。Danny想要挣扎，想要喝止，他不想毁了他们之间微妙的平衡……但，当Steve吻上他的小腹，含住他的乳头，又烫又滑的舌头在他已经坚硬的乳头上旋转着舔舐……Danny惊喘着弓起背——他明白自己不是真的想要停下。  
Steve辗转回到Danny的分身，突然伸出舌头舔了舔他的坚硬，然后自下而上，开始在最头上打着圈地撩拨，接着又是轻轻一吸，随即松开。Steve的手摸向Danny的胸前，将他胸前的小苞蕾揉搓得更加坚挺。他的手一边动着一边将Danny的分身吞咽到喉咙里，一口气吞到最低然后缓慢地吸吮着。  
太多太多的情感在这一刻爆炸，有太多的话想说，有太多的问题要问。然而一切却全然被堵在喉咙里，喘息着呻吟、不自觉地啜泣、颤抖着央求，Danny觉得丢脸极了，这甚至只是前戏，而自己活像个得不到满足的男妓，肿胀的分身不由自主扭动的腰。此刻他愿意做任何事只是为了让Steve真正操他，填满他空虚的后穴。  
“Danny，Danny，Danny……”  
“Danny！”被突如其来的巨响惊醒，Danny猛得睁开他的小眼睛，微启双唇呼吸急促面泛红潮。  
“嘿Danny，你还好吗？”Steve担忧地拉过搭档的手腕，想要确认对方的状况，叫了这么多声没反应他还以为Danny是昏过去了。  
Danny呆呆的怔在那，意识逐渐清明，Sh*t，他已经有好久好久没有做春梦了，主角竟然还是Steve！这下梦醒了被拉回现实后他全想起来了。  
案件一结束Steve就订了两张当天最快回夏威夷的机票，Danny虽然有些不服气但搭档了这么久，什么时候该顺毛，什么时候别硬杠上他还是知道分寸的。于是匆忙的和Wes打了招呼，相互交换了联系方式约好下次一起喝一杯后，又和NCIS的众人通了视讯确认没他什么事了，这就回他住的酒店草草地收拾了下跟着Steve上了回家的飞机。  
现在，飞机的广播里已经提示马上就要降落在火奴鲁鲁机场，而现在刚做完春梦还在勃起状态的Danny尴尬地想要继续装睡都不可能了。不自觉地扭了扭腰，Danny挣开Steve抓着他手腕的手，僵硬地按下呼叫服务。  
“有什么需要帮忙的先生？”一名高挑的亚裔空少迅速出现在他身边。  
“恩，我知道现在是准备下降的敏感时刻，但我真的需要去洗手间，可是你看，已经亮红灯了。”Danny指了指厕所方向的红色禁止使用灯。  
空少维持着职业微笑，目光瞟了眼Danny的下身，此时Steve的手再次抓上Danny的手腕并收紧力道，无言地惩戒刚才Danny的举动，而Danny赌气地忍着痛，就是不开口求他松手。 空少顿时了然的朝Danny眨眨眼，“很抱歉先生，飞机已经在下降模式了，请暂且忍耐下。也许下次您可以再和男友尝试高空俱乐部。我先给您拿杯冰水。”  
Danny诧异地看着空少踩着轻快的步伐离开，回头询问Steve，“他刚刚说的是什么意思？男友？高空俱乐部？告诉我他说的不是我想的那个意思。”  
“他说的不是你想的意思，”Steve毫无诚意地耸肩，手还是不肯放开，“你想的是什么意思？”  
“上帝啊，”Danny扶额，“我恨你。”  
“记恨上帝是会遭报应的，”Steve继续装傻，“而且你这么急着去上厕所，是因为我想的那样吗？”另一只手按上了Danny胯间的肿块。  
Danny僵直了身体，原本就涨红的脸这下连脖子都红得能掐出血来了，“S……Steve！”  
空少将一杯冰水送到Danny的面前，更贴心地送上一条毛毯替Danny遮住撑起的小帐篷，“祝两位夏威夷度假愉快。”  
“你误会了，”Steve替Danny接过冰水，“我们这是回家。”  
空少立即心领神会，“欢迎两位回家。”  
Danny被这两人一来一去的流畅对话弄得根本来不及反应，而可恶的Steve的魔爪一直没有从他的身上离开，不知是错觉还是他想多了，总觉得Steve这个举动已经超过恶作剧的程度，而带着占有欲。  
“这事还没完呢Danny，记得我说过的么？”恶魔凑近后在耳边的低语，却让Danny的阴茎狠狠地抽动了一下。“现在，谁才是那个禽兽变态？”  
大！事！不！妙！Danny咬着嘴唇，阻止那声甜腻的呻吟溜出口。

 

三天后，Steve在下班时留住了Danny。随着Grace回来的日期越来越近，Steve意识到他必须尽快把和Danny之间的这层窗户纸给捅破了，而Grace不在正是个最合适的时机。  
Danny从洛杉矶回来后就有意无意地躲着Steve，除了工作需要外避免一切和Steve的接触。这怪异的表现让Chin和Kono都看不懂了。原本这天Chin和Danny约好了去喝一杯，Chin想趁这个机会好好问一问究竟发生了什么，但临下班时Steve用工作的名义擅自取消了他们之间的兄弟之夜。  
Chin打电话告诉了还在鉴证科拿资料没回来的Kono，表示对这俩人感到担忧，而Kono却兴奋起来，“哦Cuz，我赌一百块，Boss这是要摊牌了。”  
“摊牌？”Chin表示自己果然老了，听不懂年轻人在说什么。  
“你不觉得他们之间一直有点什么吗？”  
“他们是夏威夷最好的搭档。”  
“不，不是这个，他们之间可暧昧了！上帝啊，老哥，拿出点警探的观察力好吗？”  
“我很肯定你说的是八卦能力。”  
“噢，看我笨的，我都忘了老哥你也是喜欢Danny的。”Kono懊恼地想抽自己两个大耳光。  
“我什么？”Chin不敢相信自己的耳朵，他是挺喜欢Danny的，Danny很细心也很善解人意，曾经在Chin最难受的时候给了他莫大的安慰。但谁敢和Steve抢人？等等，他刚才是不是承认了Steve对Danny的所属权？  
“我是说，大家都喜欢Danny，他那么可爱。但你看，Steve可从来没承认过Cath是他女友，Danny要是有点什么事总是首先把Grace托付给Steve。”Kono小心的措辞。  
“好吧我亲爱的表妹，现在我被放了鸽子，而你似乎有信息想和我分享，不如我请你喝一杯？”Chin叹了口气，只要Steve和Danny能恢复正常，他其实不会介意他们真的搞在一起，相反会为他们互相能找到对方而感到高兴。

 

 

 

第六章  
是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。Danny在心里默默为自己祈祷了片刻，然后谨慎的迈进Steve的办公室。“最好真的是工作的事。”  
“当然是工作的事，”Steve严肃的回答，“你这几天的所作所为严重影响了我和你的工作效率。这还不严重？”  
“我就知道，”Danny嘟囔着嘴，“其实这几天我也想了很多。”  
“噢？”Steve有些意外，他以为Danny会像个乌龟似的继续逃避。  
好吧好吧，Danny告诉自己，深呼吸，没什么大不了的，伸头缩头都是一刀。  
Danny从来没想过自己真的会陷入这样一个状况。他是个正常正直健康的好男人，他喜欢带点强势又聪明最好是深发的女性，就像Rachel，但是也不抗拒对胃口的男性，重点是必须要Grace喜欢，以及不能是搭档。可Danny的历任搭档——无论男女，都挺符合他的口味，这不得不说是个奇怪的魔咒——他们都聪明深发又有点小小的控制欲，但基于不和搭档搞的原则，Danny都保持着这其中的平衡，直到Steve出现。他喜欢的元素在Steve身上都能找到，况且Steve浑身都散发着‘我很性感我是控制狂没人能不爱我’的强烈荷尔蒙。  
如果只是这样，Danny还是可以控制自己并假装什么事都没有。可Steve却像是一次次挑战Danny的底线：不经意落在腰上的手，黏在他背后以及屁股上的视线，听起来分辨不出是玩笑还是正经的调戏，最重要的是对Grace视如己出的疼爱——连她妹妹都望尘莫及。  
Steve害怕Danny离开，每一次涉及Danny的新泽西情节时Steve都莫名其妙的怒气冲冲，而当他一本正经地告诉Steve，Rachel又要带着Grace离开时，对方明显受到了惊吓却还是故作镇定的那句“所以你又要跟着搬走吗？”问得很忐忑。当Danny回答不会走后，Steve几乎是欢呼着赞同，甚至迫不及待地要介绍最好的律师给他。  
Danny被Rachel抛弃了，然后是Matt，那个在他离婚时一直陪着他的好弟弟最后也抛弃了他。Danny没法再经历一次这个，所以他需要成为某个人那不可替代的唯一，不会被抛弃不会被背叛。Steve可以给他这个，尽管每天提心吊胆担心着对方的安危，但内心认定对方需要他不会抛弃他的认知让Danny莫名的安心。  
有时候你不会知道什么时候某个动作或者某句话会让你认定哪个人，而Danny从那一刻开始，明白了自己对Steve已经超越了喜欢。  
Danny Williams喜欢Steve McGarrett，喜欢到让他可以考虑把“不和搭档搞”这条给划掉。  
于是Danny心一横，两步走到Steve面前，勾着对方的脖子拉近距离，送上一个轻吻，“这就是我最近躲着你的原因。”Danny对这个赌有90%的把握，剩下的那10%依然像是紧紧掐着他的脖颈，让他呼吸困难。  
事实证明Danny赢了，Steve的回答是一个带着些粗野的湿吻，一个百分百投入又好似饥渴了很久的舌吻，用舌尖画着圆圈，探索着齿贝和喉咙深处，发出湿濡的亲吻声，这让Danny不由自主地呻吟出声。  
但Steve却在此时停了下来，从Danny的嘴里退出来，带着审视的目光盯着Danny的眼睛。“告诉我Danny，那个意大利佬，那个叫Tony老男人，那个洛杉矶LAPD的小白脸警探。告诉我所有的人，所有的事，一件都不准落下。”  
“你这个恶魔，禽兽，变态，”Danny痛苦地呜咽，“非要挑现在让我把从出生起认识的所有人都从头到尾给你报备遍吗？”  
“我们可以去我家，冰箱里有一箱啤酒，然后听你慢慢说。”Steve勾起一个坏笑。  
“认真的？”Danny绝望地闭起眼，然后退开一步，“好吧，你这个大混蛋，去车库等我，我先回办公室收拾下。”  
“你得知道你是逃不开这个话题的，”Steve伸出手勾住Danny的腰将人又圈回自己的怀里，“但可以等这轮结束，毕竟办公室性爱的机会难得，Danno。”说完就低下头啃咬起Danny的喉结……  
Steve知道自己的搭档有着吸引同性的体质，也不得不承认Danny的这个特性也同样吸引着自己。一开始Steve并不认为这会对他们之间有什么影响，对自己有肉体上的吸引的人不止一个两个，除非Steve是真的想要，否则他都能控制得很好。毕竟他是Seal，如果随随便便因为受到肉体的诱惑就缴械投降岂不是太对不起自己小海豹的名号了？所以一开始，Steve并没有在意。  
然而随着和Danny越来越深的交往，这种吸引开始变得不受控制，就像个黑洞，逐渐将Steve慢慢的整个儿吸进去，无法逃离。Danny的勇敢、细心、温柔、脆弱、忠诚，以及无孔不入的关怀和爱都让Steve不可抗拒。噢，还有那可爱的愤怒和妥协——这个充满矛盾的小个子男人。他们之间充分互补契合，这让一直认为Cath是最适合自己的Steve在这个问题上犹豫起来。Steve害怕一段长久而稳定的关系，在他的生命中这样的关系几乎是不存在的，即使是血缘，母亲的离开妹妹的疏远父亲的军事化教育都培养了他的独立自主不依靠不依赖的性格。Steve无法想象自己的生命中会存在这样一个永远陪在他身边的人。他可以坦然面对并祝福任何人的离开，然而除了Danny，只要想到Danny会离开夏威夷，Steve就会变得暴躁无比。他可以为留下Danny做任何事，如有必要，甚至不惜使用强硬的手段。一旦有了这样的觉悟和认知，Steve除了把自己吓了一跳外，立即实施“如何留下Danny”行动。  
他知道Danny是个自制的好男人，为了Grace是绝对不会把自己的私生活给搞的一团糟的，但Steve还是无法不对Danny随时都散发着邀请男人来泡他的荷尔蒙感到愤怒，于是Steve开始对Danny各种触碰、暗示、对外人宣布他的所有权。可惜Danny对这方面非常迟钝，就算感觉到了也只是怀疑那是恶作剧。  
所以这一切就像梦一样，Danny主动的告白，如果这是梦的话，Steve希望不要醒来。

 

Danny是在海浪声中醒来的，头枕着Steve结实的手臂，两人面对面拥抱着的睡姿让Danny一早就红了脸。小心地坐起身，窗外天还没完全亮起来，在心里感叹了下自己不再年轻的腰和屁股里粘腻的感觉，看了眼床下满地的啤酒瓶和床头虽然开了封却毫无用武之地的安全套，Danny皱着眉揉了揉有些发疼的额头。  
“我可以取消今天早上的晨练，”腰被一双有力的双手环住，“甚至今天给Chin和Kono放天大假。”  
“你这是唯恐天下不乱，这下所有人不都得知道我们的关系了？”Danny索性再次躺下。  
“不能公开吗？”Steve咬上Danny的后背，“我是不能公开的秘密情人？”  
“我是怕从此以后被Kono抓着小辫子。”  
“堂堂Danny Williams警探，竟然怕Kono这样一个丫头片子？”  
“我是没你脸皮厚，而且Kono可不止是个丫头片子那么简单。”  
“是要继续睡还是起来冲个澡？”Steve换了个话题。  
“噢，三分钟淋浴法，我可以忍到回去洗。”Danny轻笑出声。  
“你可真会破坏气氛，”Steve在Danny的腰上掐了一把，“我可以仁慈的把三分钟延长到十五分钟，如果你考虑从那个破烂公寓搬过来住的话。”  
“嘿，”Danny眨眨眼，“第一次上床就邀请同居了？发展是不是有点快？”  
“你又不是没住过，说的好像你没有我家钥匙一样，”Steve的手不安分地玩起Danny的柔软金黄的胸毛，“从没有人有过的特殊待遇Danno，好好考虑下。”  
“我还没准备好一天二十四小时一周七天一年十二个月三百六十五天全天候被你这个控制狂攥在手心里玩弄呢。”Danny嘟起嘴。  
“那你是想被那个意大利佬关起来玩弄？”Steve可没忘了这事。  
“嘿！昨晚不都交代清楚了吗？我在那之前根本都没见过他！”  
“可他却从你代替Stan陪Rachel生产那次就一直盯上你了，说吧，你是用你的翘臀还是这张喋喋不休的嘴巴勾得人家魂牵梦绕的？”  
“我怎么会知道那种变态会因为‘我需要一个即使无数次背叛他都不会被他背叛还依然温柔包容的爱人’这种理由就一直跟踪监视别人的？我是受害者好吗！”  
“恩哼，他对你的评价倒是没错。”Steve赞同地点头。  
“首先我不是受虐狂，其次，果然变态的心思只有同类能理解。”Danny眯起眼反驳。  
“我会让你亲身体会‘变态’应有的所作所为的。”Steve坏笑起来。  
“禽兽，原始人，控制狂……”剩下的控诉都消失在一个深吻中……

 

 

 

尾声  
Kono一眼就看出了Boss和Danny之间的关系变化，得意的朝Chin挤眉弄眼了好一阵。而Chin抽了空挡把Danny拉到了角落。  
“首先，祝贺你，兄弟。”Chin捶了捶Danny的肩膀。  
“哦，这可不值得恭喜的，不过还是谢了，兄弟。”  
“你知道，我不想被Steve揍，所以之前我们……”Chin不用把话说完Danny立即就接过话头。  
“那甚至不算擦枪走火，”Danny把声音压到最低，“就算那根本什么都算不上，我也不会傻到告诉他。”  
“无论如何，我很感激你为我所做的一切，兄弟，真心地祝福你们。”Chin安心地拍了拍Danny的背。  
突然Steve从旁边冒了出来，吓得Chin和Danny受惊的从原地弹开后退。  
“有什么不能公开说的？”Steve怀疑的目光扫过两人。  
“没什么，”Danny向Chin使了个眼色，示意对方先走，“真没什么。”  
Steve也没拦住Chin，等人走远了眯着眼睛盯着Danny，“还有什么瞒着我的吗，Danno？”

人人都爱Danny，可Danno，只有一个。

【完】

 

 

【番外一】意大利式浪漫  
Marco一直为自己找不到合适的伴侣烦恼，他，作为在北美地区的黑帮二把手，到今年已经四十五岁了却还一直没有成家。情妇倒是有那么三个，但要么是只有脸蛋身材的花瓶，不然就是看上自己的金钱和权势，偏偏就是找不到一个合适满意的终身伴侣！情妇们倒是为了这个“正牌夫人”的名号勾心斗角得不让人安生。  
为了躲开女人间的战争，Marco给自己放了假来到夏威夷，却又因为某个手下的背叛遭人暗算伤到了手腕。在处理完那个叛徒的尸体后，Marco来到医院挂了个急诊。就在这天，Marco认为自己终于找到了命中注定的伴侣。  
医院里，尤其是急诊科总是人来人往匆匆忙忙，夹杂着慌乱和泪水。Marco淡然的坐在等候区排队，对于生死他早已经看透，翻开随身携带的圣经，一遍又一遍的品读。此时，一抹身影夺走了他的注意力，正确来说，一块显眼的警徽带动他的神经。  
“你好，孕妇马上要生了，麻烦马上安排产房。”来人推着坐着一位孕妇的轮椅，穿着和夏威夷气候极为不符的白衬衫西装裤。  
“是家属吗？请填这张表格，我们会马上安排医生。”  
“什么？不，她是我前妻……算了，签我的名字行吗？”  
“Danny，谢谢你，你知道其实你大可不必这样，我不知该说什么，应该是Stan……”孕妇的不安和紧张显露无疑。  
“嘿嘿，别这么说Rachel，我们还是朋友，记得吗？你还是Grace的妈妈，等下Grace就会来看你，和健康的小宝宝，别担心，有我在呢，好吗？”身材矮小的金发警探蹲下身低声安抚着，严格来说，不能算全然的金发，Marco在心中补充。  
“我之前这样对你，竟然还想剥夺你对Grace的探视权，噢，Danny，我曾经竟然还想把Grace带离你身边。我该有多抱歉，上帝啊，我怎么能那样对你，一次又一次伤害你。”Rachel语带哽咽，情绪激动。  
“别哭了别哭了，你看，你 一哭我可就什么辙都没了，沮丧可对宝宝不好，医生马上就要来了，有我在这呢，想想Stan都错过了什么？看到这么可爱的宝宝降生可比那些生意重要的多了，哪个男人都不该错过自己孩子的降生，所以我能做孩子的干爹吗？Grace的小弟弟或是小妹妹一定可爱极了，”Danny继续耐心地开导，“就像他们的妈妈一样可爱。”  
“Danny，你是个真正的朋友，”Rachel总算破涕为笑，“工作那边没问题吗？不是说有个棘手的案子急着要破？”  
“没问题，有Steve在，他可是无所不能的5-O老大，没什么案子能难倒他。而我的责任则是在这种时刻呆在你身边，做一个无所不能的干爹。”Danny起身推着Rachel的轮椅向护士指引的那个产房移动。  
Marco整理了下整个对话，错综复杂可以拍成电视剧的情节。一个警探陪着前妻来医院等待前妻和她现任丈夫的孩子的诞生。从他的前妻说的话里能听出是她一次又一次伤害了他，但他却依然义无反顾的在她最需要陪伴的时候来到她身边。这个叫Danny的警探一定很爱他前妻，Marco总结。如果，自己也可以拥有一个一心一意无论被怎样伤害却依然深爱自己的人，该有多好。  
一个警探，一个忠诚的小个子金发伴侣，听起来不错。Marco微笑，随即拨通一个电话，“Vilfredo，我想我需要一只Teddy bear。”

Marco的面前摊着一叠厚厚资料，从Danny出生以来的所有记录，Marco像阅读圣经一般逐字逐句仔细体会着这个男人的一生。不错的家庭环境和尚算快乐幸福的青少年时光，以及进入警校后的优秀表现，Danny二十五岁以前的生活不可谓不顺利。然而所有的转折点都从他遇见了一个名叫Rachel的女人，Marco从内心感谢这个女人，这个女人的出现让Danny隐藏的韧性和坚强，同时又充满矛盾的敏感和脆弱展露无遗——一个如此适合Marco的完美伴侣。  
Marco有信心可以收服这只用坚强来伪装自己脆弱的金毛小熊，唯一的障碍就是Danny的现任搭档——5-O的队长Steve McGarrett。看得出小熊很喜欢他，但所有的关系都是可以破坏的，有句话怎么说来着？‘没有拆不散的夫妻，只有不努力的小三。’Marco开始关心Danny的日常生活（派人24小时暗中跟监），找人打探Danny和Steve之间的小摩擦（收买一些他们周围的边缘人员有意无意挑拨离间），不定时地送些爱的小礼物（授意帮派中的成员搞一些引起5-O注意的案件提高Danny的破案率），诸如此类。  
知道Danny和Steve闹不愉快去了洛杉矶时Marco人在纽约，得知他的机会来了立即包机前往洛杉矶。当他在每晚收到的【金】即时会员拍卖宣传Email上看见Danny的照片时，毫不犹豫地打通客服电话。  
踏进房间的一瞬间，Marco就被Danny从门后突袭差点得手，为什么说差点？Marco是什么人？一路腥风血雨坐上现在的位子，会这么容易被一个身高165CM的娇小警探随随便便击倒？三两下就制伏怀里依然不安分想要反抗的金毛小熊，Marco的嘴角挂上一个微笑。  
“如我所言，我是来帮你脱困的，Danny。” Marco注意到床头被割开的绳索，一名被击晕倒下的留守看管人员，以及Danny手中的瑞士小军刀。  
“可你是意大利人。”Danny将信将疑。  
“所以？”  
“我听说……”Danny喃喃低语，“买下我的人是个意大利佬。”  
“是的，是我，但我是来帮忙的，为你而来。”  
“可你看起来不像是卧底什么的，”Danny走到床边一屁股坐下，“那牌子的西装非常非常非常贵。”  
“我的确不是警方的人，相反，用你们的话来说，我确实是意大利黑帮份子，” Marco看着Danny才放松下来的肩膀又绷紧了，“而我也的确是来救你的，Danny。”  
“见鬼，我一点也不明白你在说什么。”弄不清Marco究竟是何目的的Danny焦躁起来。  
“我对你一见钟情……”接着，Marco将自己如何在医院遇见Danny被他深深吸引，又如何注意着他的一举一动一五一十地如实叙述，“我所做的一切，不过是为了得到你的青睐，希望你能成为我的伴侣我的爱人。”  
Danny的脸一阵红一阵白的，“首先，我不会因为你的介入而让我免于被卖掉就原谅你的非法监视行为，这是非法的，而且我非常非常不高兴，就像赤身裸体暴露在阳光下被人看透的那种羞辱。”Danny瞪着Marco毫无悔意一脸理所当然的脸，“其次，我今天以前我完全不认识你，也无意成为你的伴侣或爱人，我是名警察，以前是现在是将来也是，不可能和一名犯罪分子建立什么操蛋的关系。”顿了顿，咬了咬下唇，“还有，停止你现在的视奸行为，我甚至还穿着衣服！”  
Marco 不情不愿地停下用眼神操翻Danny的行动，直视Danny的眼睛，“我本可以强行带你去我的地盘，或是将你囚禁在意大利的家中，但我不愿强迫你做任何事，我是诚心实意的希望你能爱上我并成为我的伴侣。我也明白一时半会你一定无法接受我，接受我的身份，但Danny，我会等你，如果Steve McGarrett伤害了你，任何时候你需要避风港，我都会等你。只要你需要我，我会立即来到你的身边。il mio amore。”  
“如果你认为这是什么浪漫，我一点也不明白也不想明白你们意大利式的浪漫。”好半天Danny才磨蹭出一句反驳的话来，但气势弱了不少。  
“如果你愿意了解，我将会全部展示于你。”  
此时，Steve一脚踹开房门，打断了这个感人的告白时刻。  
于是，Danny大概一辈子也没法了解Marco式的意大利浪漫了，因为Marco最终还是没来得及找到机会展示他的皮手套皮鞭束缚皮具三件套……

完

 

 

【番外二】如何安慰一个丧偶的悲伤男人  
这是Chin Ho Kelly人生最悲伤的时候，没能救Malia只能眼睁睁看着她在自己的怀中断气，是Chin永远的噩梦，他甚至需要到心理医生那寻求帮助。在过了整整三个月后，Chin已经可以直面失去妻子的悲伤，但身理上，他发现自己的心理影响到了他的勃起功能。  
Chin并不认为这是什么再也抬不起头的男性尊严问题，相反，这证明了他对Malia的爱和内心的伤痛，所以也能比较坦然面对。只是某次酒后，当他无意识的把这消息漏给Danny时，这位新泽西来的温柔细腻善解人意的好兄弟决定帮助他克服这个障碍。毕竟Danny认为，Malia的去世的确让人悲伤，但Chin总要继续过他的人生，找到一位美丽善良的妻子，彻底走出悲伤重新幸福快乐的生活下去，相信Malia也会在天堂祝福他。而要达到这一目标，Chin就得治好他的功能障碍。  
Danny为Chin制定的治疗方案是传统并且直接的。Danny发给Chin整整25部各种国家地区人种形式的Porn moive，并细心地标注备注及编号，另外还搜罗了一堆色情杂志以及替Chin预约半夜电话情色咨询服务，涉及范围之广让Chin不禁咂舌。  
“我是个单身汉，为了Grace不能乱来，但我也是个健康健全的男人，正值壮年，每周借点视觉听觉刺激固定给自己来两次手活总行吧。”那天晚上Danny来到Chin的家里喝通宵，顺便检验下自己的治疗成果。  
“兄弟，你很有魅力啊，不考虑发展一段稳定的新恋情吗？”Chin将心中的疑问问出口。不顾背景还在播放少儿不宜的午夜收费剧。  
Danny闻言撅起嘴，“我当然知道自己很有魅力，但你不知道兄弟，我的魅力总是莫名其妙的作用错对象。”  
“你指什么？”  
“男人，男人男人，清一色的男人！”Danny气呼呼的又喝完一瓶啤酒，这是他那天的第十二瓶了，“我虽然不否认自己是个双性恋，但也不能十次里有九次都是男人来搭讪！太他妈操蛋得让人伤心了，而且还全是要我做下面那个。我也是很爷们很能给人安全感的好吗！”  
看着好友手舞足蹈醉态显露，Chin觉得今晚差不多该结束了，他起身回房间替Danny拿备用毛毯。当Chin拿好毛毯回到客厅的时候，他尴尬地想要转身。Danny正对着电视里正在播出的激烈运动打着手枪。  
Danny的衬衫领口开到第三颗，被解开的皮带，半开的裤子拉链，白色纯棉的短裤被拉到一侧，他的右手包裹着自己的阴茎上下套弄，金色的耻毛贴着大腿根。在听到关门的声响后Danny抬起迷蒙的蓝眼睛望向僵立在门边的Chin，“嘿，兄弟。”还习惯性地舔了舔嘴唇。  
Chin发现自己面对无数性感裸女都毫无感觉的下身被电流击中一般开始运作起来，虽然反应没那么强烈但也开始有了感觉，这可不是什么好兆头。Danny *拥有强大吸引同性魔力*Williams警探的确实至名归。在Danny朝他招招手Chin就不由自主乖乖坐到他身边的无意识行为来看，这事一个愿打一个愿挨。“放心兄弟，我一定能治好你的，”说着Danny的左手一把覆上Chin的双腿间，“哇哇哇，你看，我的治疗方案也不是完全没效果嘛，脱掉裤子我来检查检查。”  
Chin此时想哭的心都有了，因为他竟然毫无反抗身体完全不受自己大脑控制的真的脱掉了裤子！Chin告诉自己是因为他也喝了近十瓶啤酒，他也已经有七分醉了，所以大脑下达的指令完全传送不到他的身体，只能任由Danny说什么身体自动反应什么。  
Danny并不纤细的手指缠上Chin的阴茎，常年握枪的老茧摩擦着Chin敏感的龟头，“放心兄弟，虽然没有润滑剂但我高中时干过这个，我有经验。”  
“Danny，你喝多了。”Chin费力的开口。  
“嗯哼，不用担心我，等下我会自己去厕所解决。”Danny完全没有在听Chin说什么，只是更加卖力专心的进行手头的工作。  
突然间，伴随着震动Danny的手机大声的唱起【Cheating】，Chin知道那是Steve的来电，Danny把每个人的来电都设置成独一无二。Danny咒骂了一声，抓起地板上的手机接听。  
“你怎么知道我被房东赶出来的？你个控制狂！”“不，我在Chin家。”“什么？”“我才不要去你家住！”“我没口齿不清，我没喝醉！”“大半夜的你不睡觉我还要睡觉！我要挂电话了。”“行了行了算你厉害，半小时后给我起来开门。”  
Chin不知道Steve说了什么，但Danny的回答他一字不落的听全了。“已经十一点多了，要我送你过去吗？”Danny可比他醉多了。  
“噢噢不用，谢谢兄弟，我自己可以。”似乎Steve这个电话让Danny的酒醒了些，他尴尬的快速瞟了眼Chin的下身，然后转过身起身穿好并整理自己的裤子。  
“该是我谢谢你，Danny，我感觉好多了。”Chin不想变得尴尬。  
“哦真的？”  
“真的。”  
“那真是，真是不错，我是说，为你感到高兴，兄弟，”Danny有点傻气地笑了笑，“虽然这样说总觉得对Malia感到抱歉，但我真的得说，你是个很棒的男人，Chin，比起为了Malia的事自责一辈子，我希望你能幸福，兄弟。”  
“你也是Danny，你也会找到那个真的对的人的。”Chin同样祝福Danny。  
“噢，我可不敢奢望，只要Grace幸福快乐我就满足了。我得走了兄弟，Steve那个野蛮人对时间有变态的执着。”Danny看了眼手机上的时间，匆匆道别。  
“明天见。”  
“明天见。”

Chin Ho Kelly，自此一役，恢复了男性尊严，并且顺利在之后邂逅了之后的恋人，但他不得不承认，他的确是挺喜欢Danny Williams这个来自新泽西的奇妙的金发小个子警探的。

完

 

 

【番外三】都是痔疮的错  
Danny Williams警探今早来上班时一反常态的没有把头发梳的整整齐齐服服帖帖，极为难得的还穿着前一天穿过的衬衫，更别提早上连Chin特意排队买的甜甜圈都一口没动，这让H5O的兄妹档组合傻了眼。  
“Cuz，怎么Danny的气压这么低？有什么内幕吗？”Kono的八卦之魂瞬间点燃。  
“具体我也不是很清楚，只是上周开始Danny从Steve家搬了出来，而且Danny也拒绝了啤酒和甜食，整天只吃点蔬菜色拉什么的。”Chin小声的和表妹汇报。  
“什么！你怎么现在才告诉我！太不上道了！难怪最近Boss那么容易暴躁，前天那个贩毒的家伙活生生的被他揍的不省人事。”  
“我以为他们只是小闹闹脾气，毕竟他们两个总是三天两头要小吵小闹。”  
“这肯定已经超过闹脾气的程度了。回头去跟Danny扒下吧。”  
实在拗不过Kono的软磨硬泡，加之Chin也挺好奇发生了什么事，最后Chin还是在中午吃饭的时候逮到了当事人。一开始Danny支支吾吾不愿透露，但随着Chin的循循善诱，Danny犹豫再三，还是将事情原原本本的说了出来。  
年近四十，作息时间不那么规律，长时间摄入啤酒甜食高热量快餐食品等原因，我们人见人爱的Danny Williams警探很不幸的内分泌失调，欧不对，是得了便秘了。在狂吃香蕉最终顺畅排便后，原以为万事恢复正常的Danny更不幸的在自己的排泄物中发现了鲜血，忍着羞耻自己摸索着检查了一阵之后，传说中的痔疮便降临在他的生活中。  
就算再哀嚎也无济于事，羞于启齿又顶着自尊打死不愿意去医院的Danny为了防止别人发现后嘲笑他——尤其是Steve那个大混蛋，Danny以自己‘男性更年期’提前，为了预防Steve受不了自己最后分手为由暂时搬离了Steve的家。同时Danny在网上搜寻了很多偏方来治疗自己痔疮，可惜效果都不甚理想。  
“说真的Chin，一定是这该死的天气热的才会得这毛病。”Danny撅起嘴。  
“好吧，”Chin挠了挠头，心里憋着笑，“我去看看有没有什么岛上的秘方可以给你试试的。”  
而同时，在Steve的办公室，Kono因为送一份文件而被同样气压很低不在状态的Steve喊住了要出门的脚步。  
“Kono，我知道这事你大概也不一定清楚，但我想来想去也没有什么人能问了。”Steve有些尴尬，但神情无比严肃。  
“噢Boss你是不是要和我探讨Danny的问题？”Kono的眼睛立即亮了起来。  
“你怎么……算了，其实，Danny之前，嗯……我是说，我不知道自己哪做错了，但他，好吧，他说他更年期提前，”Steve看着Kono一脸震惊的表情，“我知道这很难理解，在他提出这个词以前我甚至不知道男性还有更年期，但好吧，我上网查了，的确有这么个东西。”  
“我只能说，Cool，所以我能帮上什么忙吗？”  
“我的意思说，我甚至不了解过女性更年期，所以，大概这是个什么事儿？”  
“虽然我还没有经历过，但是从我妈妈的反应来看，大致就是，胸闷烦躁盗汗啰嗦敏感无理取闹，之类的。”Kono扳着指头例数。  
“可他平时就这样啊。”Steve不以为然的耸肩。  
“那总有什么和平时不一样的吧。”  
“有，但……”Steve的表情异常窘迫。  
“什么什么？Boss你要是不说我可帮不上你了。”Kono狡黠的眨眨眼。  
“Danny不让我碰他，已经一周了。”  
“What！！！”Kono的惊叫响彻办公室。

Danny觉得事情在往很奇怪的方向发展，Steve突然一反之前的烦躁难耐态度对自己嘘寒问暖端茶送水，有时候甚至肉麻的让人鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。另一方面由于Chin给Danny搞了一堆夏威夷治疗痔疮的土方，Danny在试其中一种药膏时灾难再次降临——过敏了！  
Chin建议Danny别再瞒着Steve了，由于过敏引起的不适现在Danny的走路姿势也变的有些奇怪，这会让Steve起疑心。当然Danny清楚的知道Chin是为了自身的安全着想，近期他一直刻意疏远Steve而和Chin因为讨论病情看似走的很近，再这样下去恐怕Steve这个控制狂就要暴走了。  
涨红着脸，Danny在下班时心一横堵在了Steve的办公室门口。Chin为了照顾Danny的男性尊严，胡乱使了个理由把Kono一起架走了。  
“Danny，我知道你是更年期，你可以随便朝我发火耍赖，我都认，行吗？就是别再这么对我了，你不在家的时候那都不像个家了，再不行，我搬去你那小公寓也行，我不介意。”好不容易Danny主动跑来和自己谈心，Steve绝对不能错过这个机会，心里把Kono教他的法则，什么顺着对方脾气啦，主动认错啦，表达自己很需要对方啦之类的一二三四全用上了。  
“厄，其实Steve，有件事我得和你坦白。”Danny有点后悔自己的决定了，但现在退缩已经来不及了。  
“什么？你做了什么？”Steve顿时紧张起来。  
“事实是……”

 

Steve将Danny压在厕所的洗漱台上，他们唇齿交叠急切又渴望的亲吻，整整一个多星期的禁欲显然让双方都有些难耐，尤其是对精力特别旺盛的Steve来说，简直太难熬了。  
“只是一个星期，别这么……你知道将来等我老了，可能一个月一年都做不了一次了，现在就得逐渐适应起来。”Danny轻笑。  
“不只是一个星期，在你治好之前，我都用不了你了。”  
“什么？用我？”Danny眯起眼，“我是你泄欲的工具？”  
“我现在还真怀疑你是不是早更了，别乱想了，”Steve咬了咬Danny的下巴，“况且，你还有张神奇的嘴巴，你知道有时候用它来说话实在是太浪费了。”  
“等等，你这个禽兽，等回家再……”Danny想要推开Steve，奈何他怎么可能赢得了正在兴头上的海豹？若有似无的反抗只会显得眼前的野生动物更加势不可挡而已。在内心翻了个白眼后Danny也就不纠结是不是个合适的地点了。  
“欲壑难填！”最后Danny累倒在Steve家的沙发上，能不累吗！警局厕所一次，车上一次，家门口一次，沙发上再一次！现在Danny不止是不想动嘴巴，连手也酸的要命，就是当年年轻气盛每天给自己两次手活也没这么累过。况且现在他一点都不想吃晚饭了，嘴巴里全是Steve的那股子味道。  
“你说什么？”神清气爽准备晚饭的Steve从厨房探出脑袋。  
“没什么！”Danny现在唯一想要做的就是治好自己那该死的痔疮！给自己的手和嘴巴分担点负担。  
“哦对了Danny我忘了问你，”Steve从厨房爬上了沙发，“是谁帮你擦药膏的？不会是Chin吧？”  
“乱想什么呢！我和Chin是很纯洁的哥们关系！我是自己擦的！自己！”Danny朝着Steve吼去。  
“自己怎么擦？”Steve眨眨眼。  
“什么？什么怎么擦？就是抠点药膏……”Danny突然领悟，“你个禽兽控制狂变态！我绝对！绝对不会让你看着我擦！”  
“你可以选的Danno，我帮你擦药膏，或者，让我欣赏下你是怎么‘自己来’的。”Steve在Danny的耳边低语。  
愿上帝保佑Danny，阿门……

【全文完】


End file.
